User blog:WraithOfWaffle/Battle Thirteen: Chamberlain Gangster Families (Grand Theft Auto V) vs. Water Street Gang (Sleeping Dogs)
Intro Hello I'm TheWetWaffle and welcome to my thirteenth blog. As we celebrate my return to making battles I bring a clash between two brutal street gangs from opposite ends of the world. The Chamberlain Gangster Families, the Los Santos street gang who use urban combat and their ruthless nature in their gang war against the Ballas! But they'll find their toughest foe is in their eastern counterparts, the Water Street Gang, the ruthless Triad gang in the midst of a civil war with rival Triad gangs all for the control of the Sun On Yee! Bullets and fists will fly in this war for turf but in the end the winner will be crowned, THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! The Warriors Chamberlain Gangster Families In the events of Grand Theft Auto V, the San Andreas area is the warzone in a gang war between various street gangs including the Vagos, Ballas, and Families, which include the Carson Avenue Families, Forum Drive Families, and, Grove Street Families, and Chamberlain Gangster Families. One member of the Families, Franklin Clinton decides to leave the gang to become a bigger criminal but stills assists certain members from time to time. But their war with the Ballas and others still continues for control for various territories including Chamberlain Hills, their main area of control. They typically stay in groups between three and five and will even help the player fight off police if their wanted level is two stars or lower. They also appear in Grand Theft Auto Online as NPCs where you can fight them in gang attacks or assist Gerald, a member who needs the players help to steal drugs from rival gangs. Water Street Gang In Dogeyes Lin's attempt to take over Winston Chu's territory, a war between Lin's Jade Gang and Chu's Water Street Gang erupt into a much larger civil war with the entire Sun On Yee getting involved. The group is a somewhat low level street gang who need to rely on their fists and melee weapons due to certain laws restricting firearms in Hong Kong. But in major fights they will use firearms in cases where they are required. After the murder of Winston Chu by Big Smile Lee, Wei Shen, a relatively new member becomes the Red Pole of the gang when really Shen's an undercover cop. During Shen's time as boss, the gang engage in fights between them, the 18k Triad, and Lee's own Triad gang. Even during Chu's funeral they engage in a massive firefight with the 18k Triad, who were lead there by super-indent Thomas Pendrew. In the end of the game, Shen kills Lee by throwing him into an ice chipper in a rather brutal fashion, ending the Triad civil war. Weapons Chamberlain Gangster Families Bladed Melee= *Combat Knife 9 Inch Blade Single Edged with Serrated Blade Made for Combat |-| Blunt Melee= *Baseball Bat Metal 42 Inches 33 Ounces Blunt Trauma |-| Pistol= *Taurus PT-92AF 12 Round Box Magazine Fires 9x19 Parabellum Weighs 34 oz 50m of Range Clone of the Beretta 92 series |-| Shotgun= *Mossberg 590 Cruiser Fires 12 Gauge Shells 8 Round Tube 40m of Range Weighs 5.5 Pounds |-| SMG= *Mini Uzi 32 Round Box Magazine Fires 9x19 Parabellum 950 RPM Weighs about 7.75 Pounds 100m of Range |-| Assault Rifle= *Norinco Type 56-2 30 Round Box Magazine Fires 7.62x39 M43/M67 650 RPM Weighs 8.6 Pounds 100m-800m of Range (sight adjustments), 300m-400m of Range (Effective) Muzzle Velocity of 715 M/S Folding Stock |-| Explosive= *RPG-7 Fires 85mm Warhead and 40mm Launcher Weighs 15 Pounds Ziplines from Point A to Point B Fires 200m (Effective Range), 920m (Total) |-| Gallery= 103px-Knife - GTAIV.png|Combat Knife BaseballBat-GTA4.png|Baseball Bat Taurus PT-92.jpg|Taurus PT-92AF Mossberg 500 cruiser.jpg|Mossberg 590 Cruiser Mini Uzi.jpg|Mini Uzi Type56-2.jpg|Norinco Type 56-2 Rpg-7.jpg|RPG-7 Water Street Gang Bladed Melee= *Kitchen Knife 6-8 Inch Blade 10-12 Inches in Total Improvised Single Edged |-| Blunt Melee= *Crowbar 18 Inches Hook on one end, prying edge on the other Metal Improvised |-| Pistol= *HK USP 1.47 Pounds .45 ACP 12 Round Magazine 30m of Range |-| Shotgun= *Hawk Semi-Auto 12 Gauge 8 Round Box Magazine Semi Automatic 40m of Range |-| SMG= *HK UMP .45 ACP 600 RPM 70m of Range 25 Round Magazine 5.8 Pounds |-| Assault Rifle= *Bullpup G36E 30 Round Magazine 8 Pounds 5.56x45mm NATO 750 RPM 800m of Range |-| Explosive= *Grenade Launcher Fires 40mm Grenades Attached to the Bullpup G36E Fires at an Arch 200m-400m of range (based on the AG36) |-| Gallery= Kitchen Knife.jpg|Kitchen Knife Crowbar 1.jpg|Crowbar 400px-HK-USP.jpg|HK USP Hawk semi std.jpg|Hawk Semi-Auto UMP 45.jpg|HK UMP 738px-Wei's Gun.jpg|Bullpup Heckler & Koch G36E and Grenade Launcher|Bullpup G36 and Grenade Launcher X Factors Explanations *They seem even in experience, as they're rather low level street gangs with low trained members and are in the midst of wars with rival gangs. *The Water Street Gang mainly use improvised weapons and have a tougher time getting access to firearms due to them being uncommon in their area. The Families have a lot more access to firearms with AmmuNations and such around Los Santos. *The Chamberlain Families typically don't engage in much combat but when they do they use firearms and break for cover. The Water Street Gang rely on knives, blunt weaponry, and their fists so they've honed their skills. Plus some of them may have skills in martial arts but this may vary from fighter to fighter. *Again, the Water Street Gang aren't exactly the most firearm savvy gang, but have access to them in limited quantities. The Chamberlain Gangsters can use firearms but with rather poor marksmanship but at least use guns on a larger basis than their opponents. *Neither gangs are exactly scholars but the Families tend to use brute strength and numbers to fight. The Water Street Gang are a bit smarter with their tactics and tend to cooperate a bit better. *These guys aren't top tier crime syndicates but the Water Street Gang is a part of a larger syndicate and have connections to larger sources. *Now these gangs aren't exactly mass murdering maniacs so they aren't to brutal. But they'll kill any threats opposing their gangs and aren't hesitant to do so. *Both of these groups prefer to stay in larger numbers so they'll need to cooperate to some extent. But the Water Street Gang tend to fight a bit more productively compared to the Chamberlain Gangsters who just duck for cover and fire. Weapons Edges Bladed Melee= The Kitchen Knife may be effective against other improvised weapons like a scalpel or something but it lacks the versatility and effectiveness of the Combat Knife. The serrated edge will make wounds a lot more painful and cause bleeding to be a lot more hard to cover. To top that, the Kitchen Knife is for a chef, not a thug looking for a cheap weapon. Edge: Chamberlain Gangster Families |-| Blunt Melee= I'll have to call this even, as both of these weapons bring their benefits to the battlefield. The Crowbar is lighter so swings can be a lot faster, has a prying edge that allows the user to cave someone's head in faster, and is shorter, making it concealable. The Bat is longer and has a heavier edge, making it deadlier each swing. Edge: Even |-| Pistol= This is an easy edge for the USP. The PT-92 is a decent pistol but the bean sized 9mm is gonna leave smaller wounds compared to the .45 ACP rounds of the USP. The USP has less range but that shouldn't matter since pistols are close range weapons, not snipers. Edge: Water Street Gang |-| Shotgun= The Mossberg is a great compact shotgun with decent stats but is outclassed compared to the semi automatic, box loaded Hawk shotgun. It doesn't need to be pumped, it has a faster reload, packs the 12 gauge power as the Mossberg, and packs the same range as the previously mentioned gun. Edge: Water Street Gang |-| SMG= I'll have to call this even, since it's essentially rate of fire and compactness vs. power and accuracy. The Mini Uzi lacks a stock and hipfire accuracy isn't too great but it has a large rate of fire, is concealable, and more ammo. The UMP has a slow rate of fire but has a stock, fire a stronger round, and is lighter. Both have their pros and cons so it's even to me. Edge: Even |-| Assault Rifle= The Type 56-2 is a decent AKM clone with a folding stock but compared to a more sophisticated weapon like the G36 it looks primitive. The G36 has better accuracy, more range, a faster rate of fire, a grenade launcher, and less recoil than the Type 56-2. The Type 56-2 has a stronger round but that's really it. Edge: Water Street Gang |-| Explosive= The 40mm Grenade Launcher is easier to access in the middle of combat but lacks the range or power of the RPG-7. The RPG is a lot more heavy but brings a bigger payload thanks to it's rocket ziplining from point A to point B. Edge: Chamberlain Gangster Families Setting Where shall this battle be taken place? The Golden Koi (Winston Chu's restaurant) The Paleto Forest Sawmill and Paleto Bay (The Location of the Grand Theft Auto V mission "Lamar Down" and location for the Paleto Score) GoldenKoi.jpg|The Golden Koi Paleto.jpg|Paleto Bay PaletoForestSawmill.png|Paleto Forest Sawmill *Cars will be available for both locations. Scenerios *If the Golden Koi is chosen as the location of the fight, the scenerio will be that a certain person has placed a bounty on Winston Chu's head for one million US dollars and the Chamberlain Gangster Families want to cash in the bounty. Chu isn't their but the Water Street Gang are ready to fight. *If Paleto is chosen as the location, the scenerio is that the Water Street Gang have expanded their operations and are extorting from local businesses. The Families have had their eyes on this territory for a while but the Water Street Gang isn't willing to give up. Notes *Voting ends on September 15, 2014 *The battle will be ten on ten. *Votes that are poor, lack good spelling, are one sentence, one worded, or are just crap will not count. Battle Chamberlain Gangster Families: Water Street Gang: Paleto Forest Sawmill, Paleto Bay, San Andreas "Come on, it can't be that bad." a Chinese man said, counting all the dollar bills. "Yes it is, the son of a bitch pulled a gun on me!" the other said, loading a pistol. These men were members of the Water Street Gang, sent by the Sun On Yee to conduct business in America, acting as a seed that will grow into the rest of the state. After attempting to extort from a local business, the owner wouldn't give up his money but a couple of bullets to the heart did its job. Meanwhile... "Ah fuck, I think I stepped in shit." a voice in the wood whispered. "Shut the hell up man, your shoes are cheap as hell," another muttered. "Don't worry once we do this and we jack these fools money, you'll have all the shoes you want." The two men sticked out in the dense forest, especially with their green jerseys, hats, and shoes. "Both of you shut the hell up." a third voice piped. "Hey," he said into a cell phone, "how does everything look?" "Looks like they're just countin' their money" the voice exiting the phone said. "Okay, once I say go, we pop these fools." the leader of this squad said. Back at the Sawmill... Inside the gang members are still counting their money when the door to the sawmill opens and a fellow gang member rushes in. "Hey guys, we got bad news." another Chinese man in an undershirt said to his associates. "What is it now?" the Triad with a Type 97-1 said. "I think I saw someone in the forest." the somewhat nervous man said. "Bigfoot isn't real Xhao, they found that it was some crazed fucker in a suit." the shotgunner retorts. "Say, do you think we might have pissed off some of the local gangs here? That crazed meth head, what about those Mexicans?" he says. "Well-" one other member attempts to say before he's cut off by a gunshot from outside. He slumps over dead, blood gushing out his head. Water Street Gang: "Ah fucking hell!" one shouts as him and the rest of his gang break for cover. He peeks out the sawmill and sees two African Americans in green on a BMX. The one on the back is opening fire with his Mini Uzi, missing his target slightly. The Water Street Gang member returns fire with his UMP, showering both the men with .45 ACP rounds, forcing them to crash. Chamberlain Gangster Families: "This is our territory!" the Families member shouting, firing his Type 56-2 towards the sawmill. He keeps firing and firing, only stopping to reload. "What do we do?" one member asks the de facto leader. "Remember when those fuckers came to the Golden Koi and we got them all? Just shoot these guys!" he commands. "You got it!" one Triad said before popping out a grenade from his grenade launcher. He destroys a car, engulfing it in flames and making its surrounding area an orange tint. A Families member emerges out the car, covered in flames, screaming for help. Chamberlain Gangster Families: "There's cars in the back, let's go!" the leader says, rushing to the back. He opens the back door to find a Families member with a Mossberg shotgun. The man blasts him in the chest, causing him to fly backwards back into the building. The gangster retreats but his back is pierced by the same 12 gauge fury that killed his opponent. Chamberlain Gangster Families: Water Street Gang: "Shit, he's dead." one says. "Yeah, let's just go before we join him." a fellow gang member says. Both start up the two cars needed and drive away from the sawmill. They drive towards Paleto Bay, maybe they can come up with some plan along the way. In the middle of the freeway though, they find an ambush of cars, with one person raising an RPG. "Fuck! Get out!" one Triad screams in the leading car. Three of the members bail out while the driver is blown up, nearly flipping the car. Water Street Gang: The other car manages to avoid the ambush by driving on the other lane while the remaining Water Street Gang members are left on their own. One gets up and fires his G36, scoring a hit on one of the Families members. But he takes a 9mm bullet from a pistol to the heart. Chamberlain Gangster Families: Water Street Gang: The other men try to reach for their guns but they're kicked away from them. One Water Street Gang member tries to rais his middle finger but is pummeled by a baseball bad. The other gets executed by a shot from a Mini Uzi. Water Street Gang: In the town, they make a stop at the gas station. After discussing their plan they exit their car and go to one of the apartments across from the recently robbed Paleto Bank. After a minute they see a pick up truck pull up with the remaining five Families members. They go over to inspect the car and find nothing. "The fuck?" one says. Suddenly a hailstorm of bullets are head towards their direction and the gas station explodes, taking three of the Families members with it. You can't tell who died by gunshot or who died by the explosion, Chamberlain Gangster Families: The last two are blown away but see where the shots came from. They get up and open fire, managing to hit one in the back with a shot from a Type 56-2 and another in the spinal cord with a Mini Uzi as the Water Street Gang members retreat. Water Street Gang: The Water Street Gang members vault over a wooden gates and see a factory. They see it as a way to get away from their opponents so they enter it. But they're put to a screech halt like the car that hits two of the Triad gang members. The remaining one keeps going as he's chased. One of the Chamberlain members stabs one in the head and the other executes the second with his pistol. They rush into the factory, one with a baseball bat and PT-92 and the other with a knife. Water Street Gang: "Get the fuck out!" he says, firing shots in the air and forcing any workers out of the factory. He keeps going, bumping into machinery. He manages to see the two pursuers and aims a shot. It hits the Chamberlain member straight in the forehead. Chamberlain Gangster Families: He keeps going until he reached the train tracks. The Water Street member checks his clip to see he's empty. "Hold up fool!" the Families member says. He pulls the trigger but doesn't produce a single bullet. Thinking fast, the Water Street Gang member takes a crowbar from a crate and tries to whack his opponent but his attack is deflected by the Families member's baseball bat. The Water Street member jumps back as his opponent whacks but is tired out with it's weight. The Water Street member charges and tries to hit his opponent but hits a crate, opening it and revealing it's contents: a bunch of kitchen knives. A loud noise suddenly echos the area. Choo-choo... The Families member regains his composure and slams the bat into his opponent's face. The Water Street member falls onto the train tracks as a faint light approaches the factory but he didn't want to give up. Getting back up, he drags the Families member with him and punches him in the face. He slams his face into the platform, breaking his nose. He grabs one of the kitchen knives that slid to the end of the platform and stabs until his opponent couldn't breath anymore. Getting back on the platform, he sees one of the trains has an open carriage and enters it. As the train goes on again he hears the sound of sirens pound his ears. He takes out his phone and dials a number. "Winston? I need to talk to you." Chamberlain Gangster Families: Expert's Opinion The Water Street Gang won thanks to their superior weapons and X Factors like logistics, hand to hand skills, and intelligence. While the Families had better blades and explosives, along with the homefield advantage, they simply weren't the better warriors in this fight. Category:Blog posts